Timeless
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU Loki/Spica- Dreams can unlock the deepest of memories. Even ones from another life. When Spica begins to dream of memories that she's never had but yet are familiar, what does it have to do with the strange child detective and his family? Threeshot


**Karin: Here's an idea that's been bothering me for quite awhile so I decided to follow through with it. It's Loki/Spica—hope you enjoy. **

**I guess, you could say this fits better in the anime-verse rather than the manga-verse but it's still AU sorta. **

**Summary: **She was normal. Nothing special about her whatsoever. But when Spica starts having dreams of a place she's never been to and people she's never met, her life will begin to unravel a secret that lies in those dreams—her past. And it seems to revolve around the strange child detective Narugami and Mayura introduced her to. Loki/Spica

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Matantai Loki Ragnarok.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Timeless**

**Act I. **

**Dreams**

**-**

_It was quiet as she sat watching the night sky. Her long flowing hair running down her back and against the back of her companion. Not a word was spoken—there was nothing to say. They both were in each other's company, which was enough for them. They just wanted to bask in the other's presence—something they rarely, if ever, got. _

_All of a sudden, she felt her companion stand up and two giant, snowy wings sprang from his back. Sorrow and longing filled the pit of her stomach. She knew what that meant; his visit was coming to an end. _

"_I have to leave now," he said not looking at her. He couldn't bring himself to because it would make leaving her behind even worse, "I'm sorry I can never spend more time with you." he said apologetically. _

_A small smile graced her lips despite the situation. He was always honest with her; that's what she always loved about him. Gracefully, she rose from her position and walked over to him. Tentatively wrapping her arms around his shoulders—as she had never done this before when it was usually time for his departure and was unsure on how he would react—she buried her face into his neck from behind. _

_He didn't reject the contact, but rather relished in it. After all, who knew when he would be able to sneak away and see her again? Every time he left Asgard, he was putting them in a risky situation by being found out. He had to mind himself less he let it slip to his fellow gods about his affair with her. _

"_When you're not here, I talk to the moon." she admitted. At her statement, he raised an eyebrow with an amused, yet fond, smile. _

"_You can talk to the moon?" he asked. _

"_Yes…" she said letting her eyes drift up to the shining orb in the sky, "I can." _

**------------------------------------------**

"Spica!" called out a teenage girl with long blonde hair in two high pigtails and green clover eyes wearing her school's soccer uniform. Her call was directed to a short and curly, indigo haired girl with diamond eyes also wearing the same uniform.

Diamond eyes let up in alert and dove after the soccer ball. They have been practicing for over two hours due to the upcoming game this weekend. The chilly air of winter did nothing to dampen their spirits as their body warmth and activeness keep them from freezing.

Taking it across the field towards the other goal, two of her teammates playing on the opposing two flanked her. Pulling her foot back, the girl kicked it over to another girl with red hair who kicked it straight in the goal.

The whistle blown signifying that practice was over and the team that just scored had won. Their coach announced that they would practice again tomorrow at the same time. After a little pep talk from their coach about this weekend's game, the girls began heading towards the locker room to get changed and go home. The indigo haired girl lagged behind slightly going at her own pace not really in a hurry to go home.

"Spica!" cried the same blonde haired girl glomping the indigo haired girl, Spica, tightly. "Man, that was so fun today, wasn't it?" she asked Spica excitedly. Spica only nodded absentmindedly as they entered the locker room.

Spica Tsukiko was in her second year of high school at the age of sixteen. Usually quiet and rarely spoke, Spica was often labeled as "someone unnoticed" or "potential spy" quoted by her blonde friend. It wasn't like she was shy of course, but that she never had anything to say. The indigo haired girl preferred using gestures like nods or expressions to show her impute. Whenever she did speak, it was soft, but not meek—something that makes her "cute" as others say. If you asked her what she thought of herself, she would say "No one special. Just a normal teenager" and that was that.

"Skuld," Spica called out lightly as her friend was in the middle of her rambling. "Remember to breathe." Spica said slightly smiling as her friend talked nonstop to the point of not pausing to take a single breath—a flaw to which worried the girl about the blonde's well-being.

The blond, Skuld, stopped for a second from taking off the dark blue soccer jersey to look at Spica who was already in her school uniform shirt.

"I know, I know." Skuld dismissed her with a light annoyed tone for she didn't like to be told what to do. Spica supposed Skuld was like that because she had two older sisters—who according to the blonde are very bossy at times. "Jeez, Spica, you're like a mother hen sometimes." the blonde told her friend who only shrugged.

Skuld Matsuro was Spica's best friend since she entered high school. The girl was a people magnent—very friendly and attractive according to their male classmates. Naturally, it was her who approached the antisocial Spica. They were complete opposites: Skuld was bubbly, loud, and beautiful; Spica was quiet, nonchalant, and plain. While Skuld enjoyed being the center of attention, Spica liked being by herself. In addition, Skuld watched her weight and ate only healthy foods; on the other hand, Spica could eat anything in large amounts and never gain a pound. Spica was astute and studious while Skuld was lazy and concerned herself with outside affairs other than education. Summer and Winter; Hot and Cold; Salt and Pepper; Social and Loner—opposites, but they enjoyed each other's company so it did not matter to either of them.

"Someone has to look out for you…" Spica murmured with an embarrassed flush across her cheeks. Done changing out of her black shorts and black socks into the required dark blue school shirt and same colored knee socks, Spica gathered her things and waited for Skuld to finish.

"Awww, you're looking out for me? That's so cute, Spica," Skuld teased as she too was done changing. Grabbing her things, the two of them exited the locker room and headed in the direction of their apartment complexes, "You want me to come over tonight so you won't be lonely?" the blonde asked her.

Spica only shook her head. She's been living alone for as long as she could remember. Her parents had died a long time ago and her grandparents lived in the states. Since she did not wish to join them, they had sent money over to pay for her income and tuition for school. Spica was incredibly grateful for their kindness for without their money, she would be homeless and wouldn't be able to get an education.

"You seem like you don't want me to come over." Skuld pointed out. Then a smirk came on her face, "Is it a boyfriend?" she teased, but the glint in her eyes told Spica that Skuld did really want to know if she actually was having a boyfriend over.

The teen rolled her diamond eyes and continued on her way. Truth be told, she never had any kind of boyfriend. She was too concerned with her studies and soccer practice to seriously consider dating. Besides, she felt like there was something wrong when Skuld tried to get her to go out with someone. It was like she wasn't _supposed_ to go out with anyone—as if she was already spoken for; however, she never voiced these thoughts. To her, they were pointless sometimes since she never came up with an answer to them in the first place.

"Come on, Spica!" whined the blonde-haired girl, latching onto one of Spica's arms as she did so. "Are you mad at me because I haven't been able to visit you? I know I've been busy, but are you really mad?" Skuld begged with puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that, it's just that I might already be having company," Spica replied, "Non-boyfriend company." she added when she caught Skuld's mischievous gaze. Finally catching sight of her apartment building in view, Spica detached herself gently from Skuld's hold and walked towards the gate. Nonetheless, she turned around again to look at Skuld who stood in the same spot. Making a gesture with her hand, Spica pointed towards the nearby apartment complex with a questioning eyebrow raised. Skuld turned her gaze in the direction Spica was pointing to catch the drift right away.

"I'll go in a second, kay? You really _are_ trying to get rid of me, you sneaky devil!" Skuld winked to show she was kidding. Spica only shook her head with an amused smile and proceeded to enter her apartment building.

Once Spica was out of sight, the blonde's expression change from teasing to somber with a tired sigh escaping her lips. She pivoted herself around and traveled towards the direction of her apartment complex—the opposite direction to which her friend had only pointed a few seconds ago.

"Aw man, I hope Verdandi-neesama and Urd-neesama don't throw at fit for me being late. Why did our apartment complex have to be on the other side of town anyway?"

**------------------------------------------------**

Spica twisted the key into her front door and pushed it open. Looking towards the floor, she noticed that there were two pairs of shoes tossed carelessly in the foyer. Taking off her own shoes, she placed all three pairs neatly lined up.

Discarding her bag, the blue-haired girl walked into the living room of her two-bedroom apartment only to be greeted immediately by her two "guests".

"Ah! Hello there, Spica-san! What are we having for dinner this lovely evening?" the more enthusiastic of the two chimed in as soon as he saw the teen walk into the room. He and his much shorter companion were sitting at her kotatsu table—the latter looking bored and slightly irked by the former.

Pointing to the fridge where they knew her leftovers would be, the tall brunette let out a flamboyant cry and offered chivalrously to help with the preparations. The purple haired boy only sighed and rose up as well to gather plates and cups.

As predicted, those two would already have the nerve to break into her apartment. Well, that would be what the neighbors said anyway. Truth be told, Spica had given the little buggers a spare key so they could grab a bite to eat. Obviously neither one of them knew how to cook—as testimony from the boy about his roommate's horrible cooking—nor had the lack of self-sufficiency neither of them seemed to posses caused the girl to feel pity for the two. They were very pleased to accept the offer of intruding on her apartment. In addition, the blue haired girl enjoyed the company these oddballs offered.

They were her neighbors actually. They moved in a couple of months ago. The two kept to themselves, never communicating or bothering to get to know their apartment buddies on the same floor. While everyone else thought it odd of a little boy and a young man to be living by themselves—since they obviously didn't look related at all—no one bothered to voice their thoughts or even attempt to prove those thoughts wrong.

The teenager had met them completely on accident. In fact, she wasn't in the apartment complex at all when she came across these, secretly dubbed by herself, circus performers. She was grocery shopping and their silly argument on bargaining sales was what caught her attention. Spica had been confused for the topic could be easily solved by any person who knew how to shop. Hell, even a person who never went food shopping in their life at least could solve the dispute they were having.

And being like the good citizen she was, she had approached the duo and sorted out their problem with ease. They were grateful—well, the taller one was grateful. The purple haired boy kept to himself with the quiet mutter of "idiot"—and the taller one asked for her name. After playing for their food—another odd thing was that they didn't have any money with them at all so _she_ ended up paying—Spica had journeyed home in hopes of having a quiet night.

However, that didn't go so well for as soon as she arrived home, there the two were once again. It had shocked her and for a second, she believed she stepped into some nightmare. Nonetheless, it was real. Very real; and it unnerved her.

To this day she never found out how they found her address.

As time passed, she had looked at them more of a type of family rather than nuisances she had to feed. While she still didn't like the fact that they technically freeloaded off of her—technically? Who was she kidding? They were all out moochers!—they made her apartment more lively and it was fun to eat dinner with others.

The boy, Kazumi, passed her the rice plate while the taller one, Freyr, talked excitedly and egotistically about his day. Although no one asked him to talk about it in the first place…

"Did practice go well?" Kazumi asked ignoring Freyr and his incompetence. Spica nodded and both ate their food in silence. The two of them weren't the talkative type if you catch my drift.

"…and that was when I saw the beautiful maiden whom has stolen my heart once again…" blah, blah, blah… is he _still_ going at it?

"You're doing well with your studies?" Spica asked the young boy. Kazumi, from what she learned, attended cram school. The crimson eyed boy nodded plopping some rice in his mouth along with some vegetables.

And the trio continued their daily routine of dinner.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Skuld," Urd said when she caught sight of her sister entering the apartment sluggishly, "Where exactly have you been?" the oldest sister demanded.

Tired green eyes glanced at Urd before turning away and the blonde collapsed on the couch.

"Practice ran late today because we have a game this weekend. And Spica's apartment is on the other side of town—"

"You're still attending that mortal school?" Verdandi interrupted her sister with a quizzed expression. "There is no point into you being there, you know. Besides, we have a duty to Odin-sama to fulfill."

"Yeah, but if I didn't go, Spica would worry." Skuld replied still lying on the couch.

"Getting attached, Skuld?" Urd raised an eyebrow sternly. "This Spica is none of your concern. She is a mere human after all."

"But she's so cute!" Skuld whined waving her arms up and down like a turkey trying to fly away on Thanksgiving Day. "I mean, how can I say no to that adorable girl? She's always so quiet, you know! She's hopeless without me!" Skuld said sighing but had a fond smile on her features as she thought of her friend—her mortal friend who had no idea on what she really was.

"And that has nothing to do with your mission." Verdandi told the girl. "Your display of affection for a pitiful human is downright pathetic, Skuld." the brunette told the blonde. Skuld blew some hair out of her face irritably.

"I can hang out with who I want to hang out with, Neesama," Skuld growled out. "You can't control me in that aspect." Skuld told her sisters.

"No, but we can report you to Odin-sama if you are putting off your duties for a mere child." Urd told her younger sister. "You are a goddess, start acting like one." She commanded the blonde with stern violet eyes.

Skuld only lied there as her sisters disappeared. Her green eyes stayed closed as she was left with her thoughts. A solemn expression upon her beautiful face.

"At least she cares about me and not what duties I have to do unlike you Urd-neesama, Verdandi-neesama…"

**--------------------------------------------**

"_I love you so much…" she murmured as they lied together looking at the stars. Her hand clasped his softly and he responded to her touch immediately. _

"_I know," he said smiling tenderly. He knew she loved him, but he never got tired of hearing her say it. It was the same with her. Even though he didn't say it as much, that was what made her treasure it all the more because in the times he did say it, he meant it with his whole being. _

_Her gaze drifted back up to the stars. A feeling of envy filled her as she looked upon them. Envy because they could fly like him. They could fly like she couldn't. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked her when he noticed her concentrated stare at the sky. She turned her eyes to look at him seriously. _

"_It's not fair," she replied, "It's not fair that those stars can be with you in the sky and I can't." _

_He shook his head as he processed her words. Lifting a hand to stroke her hair, his eyes gazed into her seriously. _

"_Yes, but they'll never keep me for long. I'll always come back to you no matter what." _

_And that was the truth…_

**---------------------------------------------**

Spica watched Skuld with worry in her diamond eyes. The past few days Skuld had been acting strange lately. She hardly smiled these days, and when she did, it didn't reach her eyes. She was also spacing out a lot too—like her mind was constantly elsewhere.

It worried Spica greatly. Her friend was not herself.

However, Spica knew Skuld wouldn't talk if she pressed her. Skuld would talk when she wanted to. Spica knew she had to be patient less she wants Skuld to get defensive if she forced her concern on her.

But it was getting too much for the blue haired girl. Where was the bubbly enthusiasm her friend had?

"Nn, Spica, isn't your apartment the other way?" Skuld asked all of a sudden when she finally noticed they weren't traveling in the direction of Spica's apartment complex. Spica just gestured her forward and Skuld followed without complaint. It was only after a minute that she had found out where Spica was taking her.

They were standing in front of Skuld's favorite café. She recalled on an occasion when she had gushed about it to the silent girl. It was the only time she would allow herself to gorge in sweets. They were just too delicious to pass up.

But why would Spica bring her here out of the blue? Unless…

_She noticed my change in demeanor, _Skuld thought darkly_, is it really that obvious? Perhaps I need to learn to keep my act up better… _

And yet, another part of her felt touched that Spica had noticed there was something wrong. These past few days Skuld had been concentrating on more dire things that called for seriousness.

Indeed, they were dire.

Spica didn't bother to wait for her as she began pushing the girl inside. She wanted her friend to cheer up and be herself again.

Once they got a table, Spica and Skuld began picking out what they wanted. The air wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. Suddenly, Skuld's cell phone rang making them jump slightly.

Checking the ID, Skuld turned to her with a light smile.

"Spica, do you mind getting my order for me? You know what I like, right?" she asked the blue haired girl. Spica nodded and got up from her seat to get their food.

Green eyes narrowed as she placed the phone at her ear. Of all the times her sisters had to call…

"Skuld, you need to come home now. Urd-neesama has figured out another plan to get rid of Loki-sama." Verdandi's voice drifted from the other line.

"We've been at this for days now, Neesama," Skuld replied with distain, "Loki-sama is getting onto us. Perhaps we should wait a couple of days to allow his guard to lower before we try another assassination attempt?" the blonde suggested.

"Odin-sama is not happy with our lack of progress. We must hurry and eliminate Loki-sama." Verdandi said.

"It can wait." Skuld told her older sister. "I'm busy right now. Wait until I get home."

"Skuld," a voice sounded right behind her making the blonde turn her head. There, in all her glory, stood her older sister Verdandi. The sister that no one else had seen appear out of nowhere like she had. Being a goddess came with benefits. "We have grown tired of your stubbornness. You were not like this when we came to the human world until you started going to that high school. Something that was purposeless from the start." Verdandi explained.

"It wasn't entirely purposeless," Skuld told her while examining her nails in boredom. "After all, Thor is there and he might leak some information about Loki-sama."

"But it's not Thor you're hanging around with—it's just a mere human who has nothing to do with what we are trying to accomplish," Verdandi said, "In fact, Thor doesn't even know you're there at all." the brunette said to her younger sister.

"Ah, it seems you've caught me, dear sister," Skuld said with a taunting smile. "Is it a problem that I've been hanging around with a human?" she asked mockingly.

"It is when your priorities are screwed up." Verdandi replied simply. "If this continues on, Urd and I will get rid of the nuisance that confuses you in the first place."

"Oh? So that's how you're going to play it?" the blonde said playfully, yet you could see the irritation in her eyes. This was surely a rotten way for her sisters to get what they wanted. "Fine, I was getting bored acting like a normal human. It's about time you pulled me out of that insufferable human den called school."

_This is for your own good, Spica, _she thought as she tried to block out the expression her friend would have when she found out she was gone_, it's better if you just move on. After all, I didn't belong here to begin with. _

**------------------------------------------------**

Spica held hers and Skuld's food in her hands by the plates as she traveled back to their table. She idly wondered who called her friend but put the thought in the back of her mind. It was none of her business so she had no right to pry.

All of a sudden, the sound of someone's stomach growling caught her ears. Diamond eyes turned to see a brown haired teen wearing a waiter's uniform looking at the display case of pastries longingly as he held a broom in his hands.

He did look very familiar, Spica found herself thinking. Where had she seen that boy before?

Her brain did a recollection of people before it settled on one person from her grade who was infamously known for the amount of jobs he does and carrying a wooden sword calling it his partner.

Ah! It was Narugami from her school!

Putting two and two together, she concluded the poor boy was experiencing a hard case of something-you-can't-have-on-the-job-no-matter-how-much-you-want-it-syndrome. That's why it's not recommended you work at a café or grocery store when you were starving.

Glancing at her treat, Spica felt a surge of pity for the boy and walked up to him. He didn't notice she was there until she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Narugami let out a yelp and nearly whacked her with the broom in surprise.

"Wha? Oh, Tsukiko! Hey, what's up?" he greeted his fellow schoolmate. She shrugged in response not really feeling like supplying a verbal answer. Skuld was the only one who could get her to talk really.

Without saying anything, she brought her plate of chocolate cake up to his face and held it out to him. It took him a few seconds to understand what she was implying, but Narugami soon got the drift.

"I can have this?" he questioned her with his mouth watering. Spica gave an amused smile before nodding. Narugami looked as if she had just given him the winning lottery ticket. "Seriously? Wow! Thanks, Tsukiko!" he said gratefully and excitedly as he took the plate from her hands. Usually Spica didn't like to part with food, but she found it was going to a good cause so it was okay. Plus, it was funny to watch Narugami act like a little boy who had gotten what he had wanted for Christmas. He was a very enthusiastic and outgoing person.

She waved goodbye to him as he devoured her chocolate cake like if it was the last meal he'll ever eat. She could always buy herself another piece after she gave Skuld her strawberry cake.

With that thought in mind, she made her way back to where Skuld was patiently waiting for her treat.

Only there was one thing wrong when Spica got there. Skuld was nowhere to be found.

It was as if she wasn't even there in the first place, it felt like.

**--------------------------------------------**

_A blonde haired, pig tailed girl with clover eyes approached her with a skip in her step. She looked up from her book when the blonde plopped down beside her. _

"_Hey there, how are you?" the blonde asked her. She closed her book and turned her attention to the blonde. _

"_Very well, actually," she replied to the blonde, "Thank you Skuld." _

_The blonde, Skuld, laughed in response. A light, joyous laugh. _

"_That's good to hear. Anything new happen lately since I last visited you?" she asked her tilting her blonde head to the side a little. _

_A cryptic smile appeared on her features as she looked at the blonde fondly. Skuld was her dear friend and she could trust her with anything. However, as she thought of Skuld's fellow god, she couldn't bring herself to admit her dirty little secret. Not now, not ever. _

_It was better if no one knew about his and her affair. No one at all. _

"_Not really…" _

**---------------------------------------------**

Spica awoke with a jolt. Her hair in disarray as she sprang up from her pillow. She didn't bother to fix her hair from its bed head—something else entirely was clouding her mind that had nothing to do with having a messy hair day.

Skuld was there. Skuld was in her dream.

Surely she shouldn't be so freaked out just because her best friend appeared in her dream, but rather the contents of the dreams caused her to become alarmed with the appearance of her friend.

For a while now, Spica had been having dreams. In these dreams, she was someone else, yet she felt like herself at the same time. She wasn't on Earth at all in these dreams. In fact, she was living in a different realm all together. An extraordinary realm that seemed surreal to any human because of its paradise atmosphere.

Though in these dreams she never journeyed towards the definite paradise—Asgard, she thought it was called—for she couldn't. Only gods were allowed in Asgard. She wasn't a god if the fact that she couldn't enter Asgard was any indication. However, she knew she wasn't just a human in that realm either.

While some dreams consisted of her talking to several people like Skuld, most of them consisted of the same thing—a man with pure white wings.

Yes, it did sound cheesy, but it was the truth. She mostly dreamt of a man she had never met in her entire life. Although, she supposed she really wouldn't know if she had met him in real life or not since his face was always blurred in her dreams. She just couldn't bring herself to remember his face.

And for some reason, it stung and depressed her when she never could remember what he looked like. In her dreams, her dream-counterpart loved him dearly so why couldn't she see his face clearly? It drove her mad at times.

But this was the first time someone she knew appeared in her dreams. And this unnerved her a little.

The fact that these dreams started up in the first place when she met Skuld unnerved her more.

She hadn't told anyone about her dreams plaguing them as silly fantasies her deprived brain had cooked up. Spica didn't have a boyfriend or anything so her deprived teenage brain developed some silly story where she was having an affair with some god or something.

Wow. She could probably write a book about this one day.

Letting out a sigh, Spica rose up from bed and got ready for the day deciding to put off her pondering for later.

**--------------------------------------**

Skuld hadn't come to school lately or soccer practice. No call. No email. Gone like the wind. As if she was never there in the first place.

Many people said she probably transferred—all the boys crying in a corner as they said so—because of maybe her parents' jobs or something. No one could really come up with an explanation as to why the blonde haired girl just simply disappeared.

It hurt. It really did that Skuld never told her anything.

Spica sat at her desk for the past few days wondering what she had done wrong for Skuld not to tell her about her sudden departure. What was weirder was that when she went to visit her at her apartment, someone else answered the door and told her that no one named Skuld lived there and that they've lived in that apartment for ten years with a confused tone. This discovery led to one conclusion.

Skuld had lied to her about where she lived.

And Spica had no idea why.

Perhaps it was better for her to forget about Skuld. The girl obviously didn't consider her a friend if she had been keeping all these secrets from her and never even informed her of her leaving. It was better just to go back to being a loner.

At least then it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Oi, Tsukiko!" Narugami greeted as he approached her desk. Spica raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but nodded her greeting nonetheless. The hardworking boy grinned in response and began to tell her the reason of his interruption of her thoughts.

"Thanks again for that cake the other day. Listen, we may not know each other well, but I have this friend who has all this greet food! Maybe you'd like to come with me this afternoon as thanks." he explained to the blue haired girl.

She only tilted her head in a gesture of asking why he was asking this. He only grinned with a twinge of sympathy in his brown eyes.

"I heard from your classmates that your best friend just moved away. I know how hard it would be to lose your partner so I thought this might cheer you up—from one comrade to another!" Narugami said smiling. Spica cracked a smile as well. The eccentric boy was contagious with his euphoric mood. "Great! I'll see you after school then!" and then he left to return to his own classroom.

Maybe she didn't have to go back to being a loner in the end.

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Narugami-kun!" Mayura called while waving her arm when she caught sight of the boy. Her welcoming smile changed into one of bafflement when she caught sight of a blue haired girl walking beside the brunette. "Who's this, Narugami-kun?" Mayura inquired while tilting her head slightly and pointing to the unknown newcomer.

"Yo, Daidouji." Narugami said before gesturing to the blue haired, silent girl, "This is Tsukiko Spica. She gave me some cake the other day so I decided to take her over Loki's today to give her some cake from that Megane." he explained to the peach haired girl. The brunette then turned to Spica and gestured to Mayura, "Tsukiko, this is Daidouji Mayura from my class."

Spica's brain clicked when she heard that name. According to her peers, Mayura was an eccentric mystery freak. Apparently she believed in aliens and ghosts and stuff. Also, she was the president of the Mystery Club… and its only member if Spica recalled correctly.

However, standing before the peach haired girl now, Spica couldn't help but think she was very pretty. Also, she had a nice naïve quality to her that just pulled you in. Giving the girl a small smile, she waved a little bit. That was all it took for Mayura to be taken in by the quiet girl.

"Aw, you're so cute! Come on, Spica-chan! Let's go over to Loki-kun's house! I'm sure he'll like you, right Narugami-kun?" Mayura asked the last part to the only male of the group.

"He's got a soft spot for girls." Narugami muttered to himself as if it was his own private joke, but Spica wasn't paying attention to him.

Loki. That name seemed to have struck a cord within her. It sounded familiar; however, she couldn't remember where she heard it before or even if she ever heard before it at all. It didn't make any sense to the blue haired girl who listened quietly while Mayura blabbed on and on about the amazing mysteries of the world.

Who knew that after today, Spica would be uncovering a mystery of her own…

* * *

**Karin: Alright, there's chapter one folks. I plan to make this a threeshot so expect more to come. So Spica has met Narugami and Mayura. Oh dear lord, may someone save her from the craziness those two seemed to posses. But then again, she deals with Freyr and Heimdall on a daily basis so it's probably nothing new to her. Poor Spica! **

**So yeah, Kazumi is actually Heimdall but Spica thinks he's called Kazumi (you know, since that's who he's pretending to be and such in the manga and the anime) and Skuld disappeared from school leaving Spica without any knowledge on why. But don't worry, Skuld will show up again. **

**Spica's dreams will become clearer later on. Hope they weren't too confusing. **

**The meaning of Spica and Skuld's surnames: **

Tsukiko-Moon Child

Matsuro-Fate

**Next time: **Spica meets Loki and his family. Why is it that she feels like she's met him from somewhere? And the dreams are getting more and more frequent. Will Spica get to the bottom of this? Well, it seems she'll spend more time with the child detective first.

**Please review if you can. That's all for now. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
